Leal a sí misma
by Dalia Black
Summary: La decisión que ha tomado no es fácil. Su madre le ha advertido que es difícil pretender mezclar dos mundos tan distintos entre sí. Pero a ella no le importa correr el riesgo. Sabe que ambos lo valen. Ahora, le toca ser leal a sí misma.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_**.**

* * *

**Leal a sí misma**

Su madre tiene la mano de su padre entrelazada a la suya y susurra al oído de este en voz tan baja que Cho no alcanza a descifrar lo que dice. Cerca de ella, Marietta solloza contra un pañuelo de un suave tono durazno a juego con su vestido. Cho calcula que habrá alrededor de cien personas allí reunidas. Suspira resignada, al final terminaron viniendo más de lo planeado en un inicio. Pero no se queja, todos son bienvenidos allí.

Sus padres ahora la miran a ella con orgullo. El paso del tiempo no ha sido indiferente para ellos, arrugas surcan los rostros de ambos y una calvicie comienza a asomar por la cabeza de su padre. El parloteo de los asistentes es interrumpido repentinamente.

Un hombre de edad avanzada comienza entonces a hablar. A Cho se le hace difícil seguir el hilo de lo que explica, por lo que desiste de su propósito al cabo de un rato. El anciano ha estado diciendo algo sobre la lealtad. Escenas pasadas se suceden entonces en su cabeza, la cual ahora es un conglomerado de recuerdos. Piensa en toda la gente, todo aquello a la que le fue leal a lo largo de su vida.

Lealtad a Cedric, aún después de su muerte. Cuando la culpa la carcomía por ese sentimiento que crecía sin control en su interior cada vez que Harry le sonreía. A Cedric le tardó marcharse del mundo de los vivos el tiempo que le demoró a Peter Pettigrew pronunciar "Avada Kedavra". Sin embargo, no fue tan rápido a la hora de marcharse de los pensamientos de Cho. Despedirse de él le tomó mucho más que eso.

Cho siguió siendo leal a su memoria, a su recuerdo. Con cada lágrima que derramo. Cada noche que pasó sin poder conciliar sueño. Cada puño que se estrelló contra la pared de su cuarto. Hasta que sintió que con el afán de no dejar ir a Cedric, se estaba perdiendo a sí misma.

A Harry. Tan joven y lleno de energía e ideales. Le devolvió un poco la alegría que creía perdida, aunque teme que a cambio ella haya estado a punto de robarle la suya. Hizo caso omiso a los rumores malintencionados sobre su salud mental y se enfrento a varias de sus amigas por defenderlo. No dudo nunca de su palabra y confió en él ciegamente. Creyó en él hasta el último momento.

A sus principios, aún cuando seguirlos no fuera lo más inteligente. Cuando se unió al Ejército de Dumbledore desoyendo los consejos de sus padres. Estos deseaban que su hija mantuviera un perfil bajo y no le diera la contraria a Dolores Umbridge. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Cho no les hizo caso.

No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados después de lo acontecido con Cedric. Puso en riesgo su brillante futuro por luchar contra lo que le parecía injusto. Conservó aquel galeón falso por mucho tiempo, aún después de abandonar Hogwarts.

A Marietta. Porque aunque estuviera molesta con ella, no dudo en defenderla cuando Harry intentó hablar mal de ella. Aún cuando ello le rompiera aún más el corazón. Como buena Ravenclaw, Cho tenía buena memoria. No olvidaba todas las veces que Marietta había estado allí para reconfortarla y apoyarla. En cierto modo, a veces se sentía culpable por orillarla a esa situación, por ponerla entre la espada y la pared al obligarla a ingresar al E.D.

La traición de su amiga la había tomado por sorpresa y la había decepcionado. Pero su enfado se desvaneció en cuanto escuchó a Harry decir que Marietta se merecía esas horribles pústulas que le deformaban el rostro permanentemente y que le parecía una excelente idea. Porque antes que chivata, como muy bien indicaban las cicatrices en su rostro, Marietta era su amiga.

Al mundo mágico. Cuando sin pensárselo dos veces acudió raudamente al llamado del galeón falso. Cuando se batió a duelo con cuanto mortífago se cruzara en su camino. Arriesgando su vida junto a tantos estudiantes olvidados.

Pudo haber ignorado el galeón. Pudo haberse quedado en su casa, confortablemente arropada en su sala de estar. Pero aquello no era una opción para ella. Las palabras de Dumbledore le llegaron más vívidas que nunca. Había llegado el momento de elegir entre lo que era correcto y lo que era fácil. Y ella lo tenía claro, recordaría a Cedric Diggory. Magos y brujas, conocidos y desconocidos. Todos ellos la necesitaban, y ella estaría allí para ellos.

Cho alisa con delicadeza los pliegues de su vestido. Es bonito, de motivos orientales y un impecable color blanco. Mira al hombre parado nerviosamente al frente suyo. Sus ojos grises traslucen una emoción casi chispeante. Está casi segura de que su corazón late en ese momento con tanta prisa como el suyo.

Recuerda una vez más a Cedric, pero la tristeza ya no la embarga. Está segura de que se sentiría aliviado de verla tan feliz. Tan locamente enamorada. Transpirando felicidad por cada poro, inundándola. La decisión que ha tomado no es fácil. Su madre le ha advertido que es difícil pretender mezclar dos mundos tan distintos entre sí. Pero a ella no le importa correr el riesgo. Sabe que lo vale. Ambos lo valen.

Él le guiña un ojo con complicidad y ella no puede evitar sonreír bobamente. Él se llama Paul y es un muggle. A fin de que pueda asistir la parentela de ambas partes, se decantaron por realizar una ceremonia de enlace estilo muggle. Cho todavía recuerda el día que le confesó que era una bruja, estaba tan aterrada. Ahora esa anécdota es recordada con risas, alcanzando estas su punto más alto cuando llegan a la parte en la que Paul se desmaya.

A Cho no le importa que Paul sea muggle. Le trae completamente sin cuidado que ni él ni su ascendencia cuenten con magia en su sangre. La tolerancia era una de las primeras cosas que se aprendía en la casa de Ravenclaw. Sus estudiantes, tan particulares y excéntricos por ratos, eran muchas veces incomprendidos por su afán de experimentar con los más insólitos objetos de estudios.

Las ansias de descubrir y acumular saber anidaban, en mayor o menor medida, en cada estudiante de Ravenclaw. Y Cho no era la excepción. Escuchaba embelesada las historias que Paul acostumbraba a contarle en el almuerzo. Todo acerca del mundo muggle la sorprendía y atraía en igual medida. Nunca le había prestado tanta importancia antes. Si le hubieran dicho hace años que se encontraría tan fascinada por cada aspecto de ese mundo desconocido, no habría dado crédito a lo que oía.

El anciano parado en medio de ambos sigue imperturbable con su discurso. Tiene una voz tan monótona que hace que la mente de Cho vuele a su época escolar, comparándolo a su antiguo profesor de Historia de la Magia. Expulsa al profesor Binns de su mente, lo último que quiere es pensar en él en el momento de su boda.

Y cuando el anciano se dirige a ella. Cho piensa que ahora le toca ser leal a Paul. Pero por sobre todo, ser leal a sí misma.

-Sí, acepto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Yo pasé cierta parte de mi infancia odiando a Cho, es recién hace algunos años que comencé a comprenderla mejor y aunque no es mi personaje favorito ya me llevo mejor con ella. Este fic es una especie de reconciliación con el personaje, por así decirlo. Aunque espero no haberla idealizado demasiado. Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

Saludos y gracias por leer! (:


End file.
